Playing A Transsexual
by Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade
Summary: "Beck! Why didn't you tell us you auditioned for Angel?"/ Or, Beck Oliver's story of playing Angel Dumott Schunard in RENT


**Disclaimer: I do not own RENT or Victorious **

There's one thing most people don't know about Beck Oliver, and it's that he loves the musical RENT. He got that love from his ex girlfriend Jade, who forced him to watch it one time and he fell in love wth it. Now, most people would think _'He's Beck Oliver, Roger must be his favourite character.'_ But, if you thought that, you would be wrong. You see, he always felt a connection to Angel. He never knew why though. Maybe it was because as a boy he loved dressing up in his mother's dresses, but stopped when his father said it was "freaky and no son of his would do that." So, obviously when he heard that Hollywood Arts was doing RENT, he was overjoyed. He'd finally get a chance to play one of his favourite characters!  
>Waiting to be called up on stage to audition, Beck couldn't help but notice that the only two people in the theatre who were auditioning were also auditioning for Angel, and they were girls. Still, he didn't get his hopes up that he'd get the part<em>. 'Angel's been played by girls before, I might not get it.'<em> he thought nervously.  
>"Beck Oliver, auditioning for the part of Angel." Lane called, slightly surprised Beck was auditioning for Angel. Beck grinned as he got up on stage. "I will be singing "Today 4 You" and saying a monologue from a one act play I wrote." He said the monologue first, putting as much emotion into it as he could. Then, he twirled once and sang "Today 4 You", making his normal singing voice a bit higher pitched for the part. He had put his heart and soul into that performance, and when he finished he bowed and exited the stage, hoping for the best.<br>It came the day when Sikowitz would announce the cast of RENT. "Tori Vega, you will be playing the part of Maureen Johnson. Cat, you will be playing Joanne Jefferson. Robbie, it should be obvious which part you got but I have to say it anyway, you're playing Mark Cohen. Jade, you are playing Mimi Marquez. Ryder Daniels, you are playing Roger Davis, don't screw it up. Frank Herbert, you are playing Benjamin Coffin the III," he told a young black man, who actually acted a bit like Benny. "André Harris, you are playing Tom Collins."  
>"Alright, who's the lucky lady playing my lover?" André joked, smirking. "And last but not least, Beck, you will be playing Angel Dumott Schunard." Sikowitz finished, slightly surprised. He had expected Beck to play Roger, not Angel. Beck smiled for the first time in what seemed like a long time. He got the part! He swore right then to himself that he'd do Angel justice.<br>His friends were shocked, but none more than André. "Beck! Why didn't you tell us you auditioned for Angel?" Tori whined slightly, annoyed her friend had kept that from her. "Why would you want to play Angel? You have to wear a dress." Robbie stated in a 'duh' tone. "Yay I can make you a dress!" Cat exclaimed, excited. André was too shocked to speak. Thankfully, the bell rang for lunch before anyone else could comment further.  
>"Why did you audition for Angel dude? Now you have to kiss a guy! And not just any guy, me!" André griped to him while they where walking together on their way to lunch.<br>"André it's just acting, and I've always wanted to play Angel. Besides, Wilson Jermaine Heredia is straight and he had no problem playing Angel." Beck pointed out.  
>"Yeah, but you're my best friend! I don't want to kiss you, acting or otherwise! I only auditioned for Collins because he's the only none evil black man in the play and I thought a girl would be playing Angel!" André burst out. He was freaking out a little, I mean having to kiss his best friend? While said best friend was in a DRESS?<br>"André it's just acting! Jade, can you please explain to André that me playing Angel is not weird?" he asked, stopping his ex girlfriend on her way to the grub truck. Jade rolled her eyes, sighing. Sure she still loved the boy, but asking her to explain something so simple to André? Really?  
>"André, look, Angel is a transsexual male. It only makes sense for Angel to be played by a guy. Beck was the only guy who auditioned, and I know this because I saw two girls in the theatre with him when he was auditioning, so therefore he got the part." <em>'And also because he's an amazing actor...'<em> she added silently to herself.  
>André sighed. "Fine, I'll try not to freak out. But I am not learning my lines with you! I'll learn my lines with Tori. Hey Tori wait up!" he called, jogging after her as she was going to the grub truck.<br>"Great, who do I learn my lines with now?" Beck mumbled, annoyed. He really wanted to do Angel justice, but he couldn't with no one to practice his lines with!  
>"I could learn them with you. But only if you help me learn my lines, no way am I learning them with Ryder." Jade offered, shivering at the thought of learning her lines or spending any time with that buffoon.<br>Beck grinned. "Deal, meet me at my RV at 6."  
>"I'll be there." she said, smiling slightly and went off to get some food from the grub truck.<p>

**AN: Was it good? Should I continue? Review people! **


End file.
